


Flashing Fever From Your Eyes

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Office Sex, Older Jensen, Spit As Lube, Top Jensen, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 9.  Is Jensen's jealousy justified? Does Matt want more than Jared's friendship and if so what does Jared want.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Fever From Your Eyes

 

 

**Misha**

 

He was used to waking up early to get ready for work and even though he was on vacation his internal body clock was still set for six am. He stretched and looked over at Chad who was laid on his stomach, lightly snoring with the covers bunched under his naked ass. Misha was very tempted to run a finger along his boyfriends ass crack or maybe sink his teeth into a juicy cheek but Chad looked peaceful and they didn't have to rush to get up so he let him sleep. He dressed in some shorts and a t- shirt and left their guestroom for the bathroom down the hall. After relieving himself and washing his hands he headed for the kitchen. The J's had said to make themselves at home and Misha needed coffee. It was as he passed the archway into the sitting room that he saw Jared sitting cross legged on the couch, a blanket tucked around his knees even though the day was already warm, he was surfing through shopping channels on the large flat screen t.v.

"Jared?" Misha approached him when he got no answer, he wasn't sure if the young man had heard him as he had a vacant expression on his face. "Jared...are you ok?"

Jay seemed to wake from his trance-like state and noticed his friend for the first time. "Oh, er, hey Mish. What time is it?"

"A little after six....Is everything ok Jared?" Misha asked softly placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"What? oh, oh yeah, everything's fine. Shall I put some coffee on?" He climbed from the sofa and Misha noticed he was fully dressed.

"Did you...did you sleep down here Jared?" Misha followed him to the kitchen.

Jay shrugged. "Kinda, but I just didn't want to disturb Jensen when I got back."

Misha frowned. "Back from where? You two went to bed at the same time as Chad and I."

Jared banged two mugs down onto the counter irritably and started the coffee maker going. "Can you just leave it please Mish, it's not important."

Misha just nodded, saying nothing more until Jared handed him a fresh cup of steaming coffee and even then all he said was "Thank you."

 

"Chad, wake up!"

"I'm awake Mish." Chad grunted at him and pulled his back up against the headboard, his unruly blonde hair tumbling over his forehead. He reached out for Misha's hand as he sat beside him on the bed. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"You need to speak to Jared. I think he and Jensen have had an argument."

"It sure didn't sound like they were arguing when we came to bed." Chad smirked.

"Pookie, please be serious. Something's upset Jared but he won't talk to me and when Jensen got up he went straight out for a run and didn't even say good morning to Jared. He left almost an hour ago and Jared has barely spoken since. Even when Sandy got up he only smiled and disappeared for a shower."

Chad grimaced. "I'll speak to him, don't worry." Misha smiled gratefully and leaned forward to give Chad a kiss.

 

**Jensen**

 

He hadn't slept at all after Jared had left to go and pick _Matt_ up. He had, of course, hoped that Jared would still be in their room when he came out of the bathroom after seeing how upset Jen was but no, he had gone anyway and that pissed Jensen off more than Jared agreeing to go in the first place. He had been sat in their bed reading an hour later when he heard Jared come home. His boyfriend hadn't even bothered coming back to bed at all and Jensen didn't know whether to scream or cry. He heard someone get up a couple of hours later guessing it was either Misha or Sandy as he had learnt by now that Chad was not an early riser if he didn't need to be.

Jensen got up and dressed in his running clothes. He went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and saw Jay and Misha sitting in silence at the kitchen table. Misha had said good morning to him and he had acknowledged him with a half smile and a nod but when Jared had looked up and said "Hey Jen." Jensen had turned away, switched his ipod on and plugged in his ear buds.

He ran further than he usually would have but it felt good to be outside, even as the sun got stronger he did not turn back. He felt bad for neglecting his house guests but he wasn't ready to talk to Jared yet. He needed to think. It was so obvious to him that Matt wanted Jared but why couldn't Jared see it? The guy had even convinced Jay that he was straight! Unless.....unless Jay was lying. Maybe something was going on between his boyfriend and Matt and it was he who was being too blinded by his love for Jared to see it. No, that couldn't be the case...His baby loved him, didn't he?

Getting home about fifty minutes later, Jen found Chad, Misha and Sandy were sat out in the garden chatting and Jensen greeted them all warmly before asking where Jared was.

"Umm, he went for a shower a while ago, we haven't seen him since. Did you two have a fight Jen?" Sandy asked, concerned about her friends.

"No, well not really. I don't know Sandy but please don't worry, we'll sort it out."

He went straight up to their room. He needed to talk to Jay. They had to clear up the whole Matt thing once and for all. As he put his hand to the door Jensen heard Jared talking. It was one half of a conversation so he guessed the boy was on the phone. He was about to walk away when he heard Jared say _that_ name clear as day. Knowing he shouldn't eavesdrop but feeling justified in doing so this one time, Jensen hovered outside the door.

 

"No Matt."

_pause_

"I didn't go back to bed."

_pause_

"Thank you, but I told you last night I had to come home."

_pause_

_laughter_

"I can't. My friends are here from Seattle visiting I can't ditch them."

_pause_

"Oh yeah! And piss Jensen off even more, I don't think so. Anyway, I'd better go he'll probably be back soon......."

**"I am back Jared."**

Jared jumped as Jensen slammed the door open. "Oh don't worry, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, I just need to grab a few things." Jen stormed around the room, grabbing an overnight bag and throwing some clean clothes in it before going into the bathroom for his toiletries. Jared had hung up the phone and followed him.

"What are you doing Jen?"

"Leaving. So you can do anything you want without fear of pissing me off any more." Jensen threw the bag over his shoulder and stomped down the hallway and stairs.

"Jen please! Don't go! You're being stupid, there's nothing going on I swear. I love you!" Jay called, trailing after the blond man.

"Fuck you Jared! Don't you dare call me stupid.! That man is hitting on you! Are you too dumb to see it? Or are you that used to bending over for anyone that you do it for him too? Do you charge him Jay or are they freebies?!" Jensen stopped yelling when he heard a deep intake of breath behind him, he turned and saw the anger on Chad's face and the hand that Sandy held over her shocked mouth.

Without even turning back to Jared who was still stood halfway up the stairs Jensen grabbed his car keys and left.

 

**Jared**

 

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Chad guided him down the rest of the stairs and down onto the sofa. A glass of water was pressed into his shaking hand but he set it on the coffee table, fearful of dropping it.

"Please tell me he had no reason to say those things to you Jay."

Jared shook his head at Chad who was sitting beside him. "I haven't cheated on him." He said quietly. "I can't believe he threw that at me, after all this time, how could he do that Chad?" Jay looked at his friend, his eyes begging for the man to explain how Jensen could be so cruel but it was Sandy who answered him.

"You must have hurt him somehow Jay, I can't understand why Jensen would say those things otherwise. He loves you."

"I haven't cheated!" Jared defended himself forcefully. "Jensen's just been jealous of a friend from school but there isn't anything between us."

"Well something obviously happened last night, Misha told me he found you on the sofa this morning. He didn't hit you did he? I swear I'll kill him if he laid a hand..."

"No. He'd never do that Chad." Jared took a breath and explained the amount of time he had had to spend with Matt for their project, the phone call from Matt asking for his help and the disagreement that followed. When he finished speaking everyone remained quiet until Misha broke the silence, Jared hadn't even realised he was in the room.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear Jared but you've been a fucking dick." There was no animosity in his words, as though he was just stating a fact. All the same, three sets of eyes looked at him. No-one was used to Misha being so forthright and Chad didn't think he'd even heard his boyfriend curse before. "Jensen admitted to you that he was jealous, which took some guts in the first place I'll tell you that, then you jumped out of bed at a phone call from the man and even though you could see you'd upset Jensen you left him for the man he thinks he's losing you to! Jared that's a dick move. If Chad did that to me I'd be devastated." Misha rested his hand on Chad's shoulder. "I like to think that I would never throw his past in his face but you can't treat Jensen like that and not expect him to get angry and lash out."

Jared blinked.

"I don't think he meant to hurt you with what he said Jay." Sandy spoke now. "But if there's really nothing going on with you and this Matt you need to speak to Jensen as soon as possible if you want to fix this...You do want to fix this don't you Jay?"

Of course he did! He loved Jensen and couldn't imagine not being with him forever. Where could Jen have gone to? It wouldn't be far, so he wouldn't have gone to his family. Maybe one of his friends? Or his office?

Jared stood up. "I'm sorry guys, I need to go and find Jen."

Chad nodded, "Go, we'll be fine. I think we should book into a hotel though, you don't need us around at the minute."

"No. Please stay. At least until I get back?"

They agreed to wait and Jared drove away. Some apologies were in order.

 

**Jensen**

 

It was pretty easy to find Matt's address and before he knew it he was knocking on the man's door. When Matt answered he didn't seem at all surprised to see Jensen standing there. "Come to tell me to back off from Jared I suppose?" He leaned against his doorframe nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jen shoved one hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt. "So you admit you have been trying to get my boyfriend into bed?" Jensen asked coldly.

"Not hard enough obviously. But he'll come around when he realises you're a jealous douche that doesn't trust him." There was an evil sparkle in Matt's blue eyes and Jensen fought the urge to wipe the smile of the man's face with a swift punch, but that was not why he had gone there so he kept as calm as possible.

"You set this up, made me jealous on purpose? All so we would break up and you would have Jay to yourself? Tell me, how do you plan to seduce him if you have convinced him you're straight?"

"Ah, actually, I haven't quite figured that out yet... maybe get him drunk, let him think I'm drunk too when I kiss him and then give him the best fuck of his life...he'll soon get over you Jensen." The dark haired man smirked. "I'm guessing by your appearance here that my plan has worked...don't worry, Jared can stay with me when he leaves you....I've got a big bed."

Jensen clenched his free hand. No. No, he couldn't hit him, instead he took a step back. "I love Jared and he loves me. You can't have him Matt. We belong together." he said firmly before turning away from the door.

 

Danni was a little surprised to see him when he turned up at work, especially since he was still wearing his sweaty running clothes. He waved away her concerns and went into the private bathroom adjoining his office. He stripped and washed quickly, not having pushed a suit and dress shirt into his overnight bag he pulled on jeans and a navy blue button down. Picking his sweatshirt back up he pulled his cell phone from the pocket and went straight to the recordings folder. Even if Jay didn't want him after what he'd said in the heat of anger at least he could prove that Matt had been lying to him.

 

**Jared**

 

"Is he here Danni?" Jared had just stepped of the elevator and saw Jensen's P.A  talking to one of the other staff.

"He's in his office Jared. Is everything ok?" Danneel's forehead creased with worry.

"I hope so." Jared murmered as he headed down the hall.

He knocked on the closed door with Jensen's name on it in gold lettering and a deep voice answered "Yes?"

Pushing the door open he saw Jen sat behind his desk, he was holding one of the photos of Jared he kept in his office and seemed surprised when he looked up and saw him. "Can I come in?" The teen asked quietly.

"Jay! Of course you can." Jensen stood up and came around the desk to close the distance between them. "I'm so sorry about what I said Jay. I was out of line, I was mad at you but that's no excuse. Please...can you forgive me?" He took hold of Jared's hand gently.

"Only if you forgive me for the way I've behaved Jen. I knew you were jealous but I didn't realise that my friendship with Matt upset you so much. You know I never slept with him don't you? I could never want anyone else Jen, honestly. You hurt me with what you said but I know I hurt you when I left just after we'd made love." He stroked long fingers of his free hand down Jensen's cheek.

Jen closed his eyes at the soft touch. "I love you Jay. I will always love you."

"I love you too Jen." He bent to kiss his boyfriend's lips and moved his hand around to the back of the blond man's head, still a little afraid that he would try to pull away, but Jensen didn't try to move, instead his hands went to Jay's waist and held him. The kiss didn't last long but when they broke apart they hugged closely. "I can't promise to not see Matt anymore, we do have classes together and we are friends but when college starts up again I won't partner with him for anything." Jared said into Jensen's hair.

Jensen's pulled back now, looking a little guilty.

Jared frowned. "What is it?"

"I have something I'd like you to listen to, will you?"

The brunette nodded cautiously and Jensen picked up his phone.

Jared listened to the recorded conversation, his expression changing from disbelief to anger and then to rage. When the recording ended Jen set the phone down. Jared looked at him. "I thought he was my friend. You were right. The son of a bitch tried to split us up!"

"I wasn't trying to prove I was right Jay, I just wanted you to see what kind of person Matt is."

"He tried to split us up!" Jared repeated more loudly.

"But it didn't work Jay...We're still together aren't we? You're still my baby?" Jensen cooed.

"Of course I am Jen." Jared calmed a little when his lover kissed him again.

"And you still find me attractive?" Jen whispered against his lips.

"You're gorgeous Jen." Jared breathed heavily as Jen rolled his hips against him. "Fuck, so... mmmm... so sexy!"

Jen dragged his teeth down his boyfriend's throat. "So you still want me baby?"

"Want you right now Jen." Jared growled, fisting a hand into short blond hair as the skin of his own neck was marked, sending sparks down his spine.

Jensen cupped the brunette's generous erection through his pants. " Now? Right here?"

Jared moaned and nodded, pushing against Jen's palm and beginning to unbutton the older man's shirt. "Right here Jen." He mumbled. "Want you to fuck me in your office." Groaning, Jen moved his hand to press his own hardening cock into Jared's. He reached past him and flicked the lock on the door. Jared smiled, knowing he was going to get what he wanted as Jen pulled him over to the desk. He pulled Jen's open shirt free of his jeans and ran his hand over the older man's firm torso, bending to suck on dark nipple and hearing Jensen whimper at the action. "Fuck me now, fuck me hard. I'm yours Jen, make me feel it." he whispered against the hot flesh of his lover's chest.

Jensen growled and span Jared around so he was facing the desk. Quickly unfastening the boys pants from where he pressed up behind him, he let them fall to the ground as he took hold of Jay's long hard cock and began stroking it just a little too roughly. Jared gasped and thrust into the grip while Jensen got his own jeans unbuttoned with one hand and pushed them down his thighs. "Need to fuck you baby!" The blond growled against Jay's neck and Jay bent over the mahogany desk offering himself up.

"Please..please do it Jen!" The young man begged and reached behind himself, spreading his ass cheeks for Jensen to see his twitching hole.

"Fuck baby, got no lube!" Jensen looked around to see if he had anything in his office that would suffice.

"Jesus! Just fucking spit on my hole and fuck me! I want it now Jen!" Jared was trying to push back onto the fat head of Jensen's cock he could feel rubbing against his hole.

"Oh fuck Jay!" Jensen pulled his hand back from the teen's leaking dick and smoothed the pre cum from his fingers onto the head of his cock. Jay spread his ass wider and keened as Jensen spat a glob of saliva onto his pucker. "Relax baby." Jen rested his bare chest down onto the t-shirt Jay still wore as he thumbed himself into the tight hole.

Jared bit down on his fist to stop himself from crying out as Jensen pushed through the guardian muscle. "Oh my God!" Jen grunted quietly as his whole thick length settled deep inside his boyfriend's body. "Are you ok baby? Am I hurting you?" Jared felt Jensen's fingers brushing up and down his bare arms lovingly.

"I'm good Jen." He panted. "Move, please."

Easing his cock slowly out of Jared's passage until only his glans remained within, Jen waited a heartbeat before thrusting back in to the tightness. Jared moaned against his forearm as Jen set up a steady but fast rhythm, fucking into him deeply. Not wanting anyone to hear their activities both men tried to keep quiet but when Jen stood straight and placed a hand on the bottom of the brunette's back, his cock drove straight into Jay's prostate and he cried out in pleasure. Jensen was too far gone to care if his office staff heard them now and he fucked even harder into his boyfriend. "Fuck Jay baby, so good! Love you baby!" He grunted as he thrust his throbbing cock into the tight passage.

"Jen! Love you, so...so close, faster please!"

Jensen yanked Jared back up against his chest, pumping his dick fast and hard over the teen's sweet spot, one hand on his hip the other fisting the head of the boy's cock until Jared's body trembled, tensed and sent cum rolling over Jen's hand and desk. "Fuck Jen yes!"

"I'm cumming baby...oh fuck Jay I'm cumming!" Jensen thrust once, twice more and spilled deep inside Jared's ass groaning.

 

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Jared asked as Jensen pulled out slowly and pulled his jeans up from around his knees.

"Yes I did! Thanks!" Danni's voice sing-songed through the door.

The lovers looked at each other and laughed loudly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
